Haunted Mansion
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Bella es obligada a entrar en la Mansión Encantada del parque de atracciones, y sorpresivamente se encuentra a sí misma disfrutándolo. ExB. One shot.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece.

**N/A:** un simple y cursi OS que acabo de escribir. Cabe añadir que el comportamiento de Bella aquí es realmente parecido al mío. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Haunted Mansion**

**.**

**.**

Bella sintió que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. El sudor frío saturándole la blanquecina piel y su respiración errática se lo indicaban. Sin hablar sobre los latidos de su corazón. El pobre órgano daba un salto hasta su garganta cada vez que la fila avanzaba un par de pasos.

Subió la mirada, observando la tétrica arquitectura a la que estaba a punto de adentrarse. La verdad era que no lucía muy tenebrosa, sólo le parecía de muerte a ella.

Al frente de ella se alzaba un castillo victoriano. Los ladrillos eran de un oscuro color grisáceo y era de al menos tres pisos. No quiso seguir mirándola, bajando la mirada rápidamente hacia la fila en la que se encontraba.

¿Cómo pudo haberse metido en esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar esa apuesta?

No debió confiarse. No debió haberlo imaginado demasiado fácil cuando su mejor amiga Alice la enfrentó a un juego de dardos. Y Jasper, su novio, o mejor conocido como el chico de las apuestas, obviamente incluyó una en su juego.

Bella perdió.

¿El castigo?

Pasar por la peor pesadilla de su vida: entrar en la Mansión Encantada del parque de atracciones.

Le avergonzaba lo mucho que le aterraba con tan sólo pensarlo.

Bella empezó a contar las personas. Entrarían en grupos de diez, y ella era la sexta en la fila.

Se estremeció.

El hombre disfrazado de mayordomo que se mantenía en la entrada recibió la señal, ya que cogió la manija y abrió la rechinadora puerta. Bella se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de echarse para atrás y salir corriendo.

Se volteó, y observó a la lejanía la mirada burlona de Alice, y la divertida de su novio, Jasper y de Rosalie, la hermana gemela del mismo.

Bella les dio una mirada de súplica, a lo que la pequeña duendecillo rió. La castaña, dando tentativos pasos hacia adelante, hizo un puchero, y con un suave gemido, entró con su grupo correspondiente.

Quería llorar. Eran momentos como éstos en los que odiaba estar sola. Adentro todo estaba oscuro excepto una luz opaca de un hombre que alumbraba el pasillo con un antiguo farol a gas, y ella inevitablemente se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la persona que entraba detrás de ella chocara contra su espalda gentilmente.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó una voz angelical. Bella se volteó, y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente cuando observó al espécimen que acababa de chocar contra ella. El muchacho se veía en sus tempranos veintes, al igual que Bella, quien tenía veinte recién cumplidos. Podía apreciar el perfil del rostro del joven chico gracias a la luz proveniente de la lámpara; su masculina fisonomía era perfecta, no había otra palabra que la describiera con más exactitud. Su cabello de un extraño color rojizo oscuro realmente destacaba, se veía completamente desordenado y aún así aquello sólo le añadía más a su atractivo.

Pero sólo algo logró cautivarla: tenía los ojos verdes más impresionantes que había visto.

—¿Estás bien? —el chico preguntó, no con molestia por la analizadora mirada chocolate si no con genuina preocupación, y ella salió de su trance para balbucear algo en su dirección y voltearse hacia el frente de nuevo con sus mejillas incendiadas. Si ya era torpe en condiciones normales, teniendo los nervios de punta y el miedo a flor de piel su comportamiento era aún peor.

El hombre vestido en ropas oscuras y de aspecto misterioso empezó a dirigir el grupo por el pasillo. Les estaba contando una historia, una que Bella sabía que era de miedo y que no le dejaría dormir por las noches, por lo que se dedicó a omitir la ronca voz del hombre y pensar de nuevo en el joven que caminaba detrás de ella. Aún pensando en su aterciopelada voz, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

Alcanzaron unas escaleras, y Bella tembló cuando se detuvieron, mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no la asustarían repentinamente. El hombre empezó a darles indicaciones, y Bella soltó un gimoteo cuando les dijeron que subirían por su propia cuenta. Justo cuando el grupo empezó a subir el hombre les gritó por detrás.

_"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡No todo es lo que parece! Y no piensen en regresar, ¡porque no hay vuelta atrás!"_

Esta vez el quejido de Bella fue más fuerte.

—Maldito seas Jasper Hale, maldita seas Alice Brandon, —murmuró Bella bajo su aliento mientras subían las desvencijadas escaleras de madera, en las paredes distintos cuadros de personas que la seguían con la mirada. Tragó fuertemente, y pasó su mano por su frente, sintiendo el gélido sudor cubriendo su rostro.

Bella casi quería reír. _Soy tan cobarde_. Pensó. Incluso su voz interna era temblorosa.

Llegaron al segundo piso, un simple pasillo oscuro los llevaba a una sola dirección: una puerta negra ubicada al final. La única luz que alumbraba el hall era una pequeña bombilla adherida a la pared sobre la misma puerta, lo que dejaba la umbría ruta tan oscura que sería imposible alertarse de algún obstáculo antes de que éste llegara a ti.

Bella, al observar el pasillo realmente largo, no tardó en percatarse del trayecto que le esperaba. Sabía que el camino hacia esa puerta le aguardaba alguna que otra pequeña sorpresa. _Esto no va a ser divertido_.

Empezaron a caminar, el par de chicos que dirigían el grupo reían divertidamente y bromeaban el uno con el otro. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? Ya Bella desearía sentirse así en un sitio de muerte como éste.

La joven llena de miedo caminó con tal lentitud que llegó a nivelar sus pasos con los del chico de ojos verdes, ahora caminando a su lado. Él la miró divertidamente, una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus gruesos labios, obviamente percatándose de su ansiedad. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—No es divertido. —murmuró ella, su voz quebrándose. Podía oír de fondo los sonidos de la madera rechinando.

Él simplemente alzó una ceja, y Bella abrió la boca para exclamar algo a su acompañante, pero lo único que salió fue un ensordecedor chillido cuando escuchó un rugido sumergir de la pared contigua a ella, una sombra apareciendo repentinamente. Bella sintió las manos —o lo que fuera— de la sombra tocarla, e inmediatamente se acercó al lado del chico de ojos verdes, tratando de fundirse en él y alejándose lo más que podía de la espeluznante criatura. Las chicas del grupo empezaron a correr, la mayoría riendo. Bella se mordió el labio mientras veía la sombra volver a sumergirse en la pared oscura, todavía acurrucándose contra el firme pecho del joven.

—Joder, ¡qué susto! —replicó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su pecho agitándose violentamente, y sintió el cuerpo del chico vibrar por la risa. Ante el movimiento fue como si ella se diera cuenta de su posición, y rápidamente se alejó del muchacho con sus mejillas flameando.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó ella, retomando el camino con el grupo. Él hizo lo mismo, caminando al lado de la miedosa chica.

—No te preocupes. Puedes sostenerme, si quieres. —dijo el chico sonriente, medio bromeando y medio en serio. Bella no dudó, a pesar de ser una chica tímida, estaba realmente desesperada. Inmediatamente se pegó al chico, tomando su mano y apretándola tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos de lo que eran antes. El chico se quedó observando sus manos entrelazadas por unos segundos.

—Si no quieres, no importa, yo— Bella comenzó, removiendo su mano, pero él la volvió a tomar. Justo en ese momento, un hombre con una motosierra apareció, los gritos de Bella resonando en el estrecho pasillo mientras él acercaba la letal máquina hacia ella. Maldición, ¡¿por qué todos la tenían a ella como objetivo?!

—Si no te asustaras tanto, no vendrían a ti, —el chico pareció leer su mente en el momento en que le respondió al oído, su aliento chocando contra su cuello. Ella se estremeció, y soltó su mano para poder acurrucarse más contra el pecho del joven, y él automáticamente rodeó su pequeña cintura con su brazo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, lo bien que se sentía tal cercanía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda en los brazos de un chico.

Pero ella supo, desde el momento en que lo vio, que él era especial.

El recorrido continuó con el mismo estilo. Atravesaron puertas y puertas, dentro de cada una parecía haber una escena de las películas de terror que ella más odiaba.

Nunca pensó que iría a sentirse tan abstraída durante todo el trayecto.

El joven la sostuvo todo el tiempo de una forma que la hizo sentir protegida, calmada entre sus fuertes brazos. El siempre sereno pulso de su corazón, que podía sentir contra su espalda, siempre lograba sosegarla cuando estuviera a punto de vomitar el suyo propio. Su profunda voz le susurraba cosas al oído en esos momentos de suspenso en los que todo estaba en un intranquilo silencio, y aunque sus palabras fueran de lo más triviales, lograban distraerla de forma impresionante. Incluso corría con ella, y en vez de gimotear como normalmente hubiera hecho, rió libremente junto a la musical risa del joven chico.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le había preguntado él mientras corrían hacia la otra puerta, sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

—Bella, —ella se había volteado hacia él para pronunciar su nombre entre risas, él sonriéndole brillantemente.

—Bella —había repetido él—. Yo soy Edward.

Ella supo que nunca olvidaría su nombre.

Y en vez de salir con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro por haber llegado al final del recorrido, lo único que pudo sentir fue desilusión al darse cuenta que ya no tenía excusa para estar tan cerca de él, ya los dos debían seguir su camino con su grupo correspondiente como cada integrante del conjunto hizo.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido, —dijo él cuando salieron a la latente luz del día, y ella juró haber escuchado un deje de decepción en su suave voz, pero pensó que era su ilusionada mente haciéndole una jugarreta.

—Sí... —la voz de Bella se desvaneció, no sabiendo qué decir. Jugó con sus manos nerviosamente, moviéndolas en un patrón intranquilo al frente de ella.

—Me gustaría verte de nuevo, —soltó Edward, y Bella lo miró sorprendida. Un suave y difuminado color rosa se expandió por los definidos pómulos del joven, _qué adorable_.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella incrédulamente. Él sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Si no te molesta... la pasé muy bien contigo allí adentro. —sus ojos color jade se movieron de un lado a otro incómodamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella. Bella estaba sorprendida, ¿realmente este adonis le estaba pidiendo salir con ella?

—No, no me molesta, para nada, —respondió ella cuando se dio cuenta que había tardado en contestar. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward, acentuando aún más su belleza.

Minutos después, Bella estaba observando con una gran sonrisa la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, donde el nombre _Edward Cullen_ estaba escrito en letras pixeladas junto a una serie de números debajo.

Y aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Edward! —escucharon los dos jóvenes el nombre del chico ser llamado a la distancia. Bella se volteó hacia la dirección del sonido. Un robusto chico que sobresalía sobre los demás por sus evidentes músculos trotaba en su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te divertiste? —inquirió ligeramente sin aliento al alcanzarlos. Edward le dio esa mirada de 'estoy ocupado' y fue cuando el recién llegado desvió su mirada hacia Bella. Ella estaba ruborizándose ante la sorprendida mirada del corpulento chico.

—Hey, soy Emmett. Hermano de éste. —inclinó su cabeza hacia Edward y extendió su mano y ella la sacudió, sonriéndole al chico que le estaba devolviendo el gesto armoniosamente.

—Bella, —fue su simple respuesta.

—Bueno, les dejaré solos. Estaré en la montaña rusa de la que habíamos hablado antes con Jake.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos ahora, —replicó Edward apresuradamente mirando a su hermano con una mirada molesta. Bella rió bajo su aliento y Emmett le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse en la misma dirección de la que vino.

Bella en ese momento se percató de la existencia de sus amigos. Seguramente estarían buscándola frenéticamente. No le sorprendió haberse olvidado de ellos. Su mente había estado impregnada de cabello rojizo y ojos esmeraldas durante todo este tiempo.

—Creo que debería irme, mis amigos deben estar buscándome. Fue su culpa el haber entrado allí, ¿sabes? si no hubiera perdido una tonta apuesta no hubiera tenido que tener esos sustos de muerte.

—Me alegro que hayas perdido esa tonta apuesta.

Ella se sonrojó. Él sonrió.

—Supongo que hablaremos después.... ¿puedo llamarte en un día de estos?

—Sí —contestó ella rápidamente con entusiasmo, y él le sonrió ladinamente, haciendo que su estómago se inflara de mariposas.

—Hasta luego, Bella, —se despidió él, acercándose lentamente, y Bella amó la forma en que plantó delicadamente sus cálidos labios contra su mejilla y la forma en que dijo 'hasta luego' y no 'adiós'.

—Hasta luego, —repitió ella sonriente, mientras lo veía alejarse en la dirección que había tomado su hermano. Él se volteó a mitad de camino para observarla y darle otra sonrisa, y ella no pudo evitar curvar sus labios de nuevo.

Caminó hacia el frente de la atracción embrujada, ensimismada. Una tonta sonrisa adornaba su rostro y el rubor que había subido hacia su rostro incontables veces ahora parecía haberse añadido permanentemente a sus mejillas.

Se acercó a la banca donde había visto a sus amigos por última vez, pero allí no había nadie. Estaba sacando su móvil de su bolsillo para hacerles una llamada cuando un grito detrás de ella la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones rápidamente.

Allí estaba Alice, con una expresión frenética en el rostro. Rosalie y Jasper estaban detrás, los dos con expresiones divertidas.

—¡¿Dónde has estado?! —preguntó como una madre reprimiendo a su hija que llegaba dos horas más tarde de la indicada.

—¡Cálmate, Alice! No me ha pasado nada, —respondió Bella, todavía embobada.

—¡Pensé que te habías escapado del parque! Te hubiera asesinado si lo hacías, ¿sabes?

Ella la miró con los ojos saliéndoseles de sus órbitas. Rosalie rodó los ojos y Jasper rió.

—Sabía que te gustaría entrar, tan sólo mírate la cara. —intervino Rose, alzando las cejas.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —sonrió Alice, olvidándose por completo de su anterior desglose.

Bella asintió; pero por su mente no pasó el embrujado recorrido, ni los fantasmas, ni las tenebrosas habitaciones. Un par de ojos verdes la estaban observando a través de sus pensamientos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en el mismo momento en que vio su peculiar sonrisa torcida.

—Sí. No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo. Realmente lo amé. —fue su respuesta, y aunque ellos no lo supieran, ella se estaba refiriendo a cualquier cosa menos a la atracción.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)

Gracias por leer,

- Mariale


End file.
